A Witch's Snow Angel
by DallasFae
Summary: A small one-shot of Weiss/Glynda, because it's a rarepair when it comes to fluff. Weiss has always had insecurities and personality...conflicts, due to how she had been raised. And, in an effort to help her student grow as a woman, Glynda pursued her as a dominant, caring figure. A job that she takes quite seriously. For the most part, that is.


The blonde woman grumbled while she sipped at her tea.

Nine minutes past five. Her paramour was late.

She would need to be reprimanded for it, which frustrated Glynda very much, because she hated to be strict with her love. The point of their relationship was to repair the damage done by Jacques, by Atlas, and punishment was something that occurred all too often there. _I could let it slide just this once..couldn't I?_

Not really, no. Doing that would make her a bad dominating figure, and that was something that she simply could not be.

 _I promised that I would be good for you, and that is what I will be, even if it means that I have to enforce some rules._

At least, that was what she was trying to tell herself whenever a short, white haired girl entered her apartment, looking as if she had ran there, with how out of breath she was. The first thing she said was a muttered apology for her lack of punctuality, which made Glynda's heart swell. _I can let it go, just because she's so exhausted sounding._

"Weiss? Sit down."

"But I-"

"Baby."

The pet name made the heiress stop for a moment, before a small smile spread across her lips. So when she sat down on her older lover's lap, she was a lot more content than she had been when she first arrived, even if it had only been moments ago.

"You've had a long day, hm?" Glynda murmured, as she wrapped her arms around her tiny girlfriend. It provided a nice way for her to slyly move her hand to sit her tea cup back down on the table, as well as secure Weiss in her hold.

The student only nodded, though, and leaned back into her. "Things only went downhill after your class. Father called again."

"And did you answer him?"

"No."

"Mm. Perhaps you should."

"You know that I can't."

"You can, Weiss. You need to explain why attending Beacon is more important than attending an academy in Atlas."

"I already have!"

The smaller girl winced after saying it, as she had raised her voice to an inappropriate volume, with an unnecessary tone. Glynda was just about to scold her when she realised that perhaps Weiss regretting it was enough of a punishment. At least, for the moment.

"I know that you did before the year started, but he likely saw that as a child trying to justify her rebellion. You need to confront him about it now, as a more matured woman."

"You..you think I'm a matured woman?"

"Perhaps not physically. Not yet. But mentally? You're definitely getting there."

"Thank you.."

Weiss allowed her hands to grab the firm muscles that were her lover's forearms, before turning her head slightly to plant a kiss on the woman's lips. "Glynda?"

"Mm?"

"Am I a good girl?"

A soft laugh escaped the blonde - one that was rarely heard by anyone. It was accompanied by the crooked smile that spread across her thick, magenta lips. Weiss loved seeing that smile, and hearing that laugh. Even more so whenever she caused it.

"You're a very good girl, my love. Though, you could use a slight attitude adjustment."

"You told me I was improving!"

"You are...but you can still be a brat sometimes."

"You're a jerk!"

Wiggling out of Glynda's hold, the heiress turned and lightly punched her shoulder. The action made the older woman's eyes widen, and even caused her to raise an eyebrow. "Is that any way to speak to your professor?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. "Perhaps not, but it is a way to speak to my girlfriend."

"Your dominant."

"My love."

"Your mommy."

"My sexy-time partner."

The two both began to laugh, and Glynda pulled Weiss back down onto her lap to give her a tight hug. "I love you."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Huh..I love you too."

"I know."

It didn't take very long for them to begin sharing passionate kisses, and murmuring sweet words to one another. Their date was quickly forgotten, but the evening would be filled with things much better than either of them could have planned.


End file.
